Beautiful Agent Pretty Cure
Beautiful Agent Pretty Cure is the is the 36th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the sixth series of the fifth generation. This series has a Russian spy theme. Story See also: Timeline of Beautiful Agent Pretty Cure Year 2091. 100 years after the Soviets fell. Sofia, a girl from Chicago who was an orphan, has been adopted by a Russian family. But she finds out that they run a secret espionage/special forces organization called the "Рассвет Организация безопасности" or Daybreak Securities Organization. She adopts the name Lana Winter and can transform into secret agent Cure Gray Wolf. In season 1, Lana and the DSO will try and foil the plans of the Freedom Eagles, an ultra-nationalist American militia organization led by Lana's blood father "Smokey" Joe Armstrong who is a known hater of Russia. Characters Pretty Cure/Secret Agents Lana Winter '''/ '''Cure Gray Wolf Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Gray Wolf, at your service!" Attack: Wolf Sniper Lana is a 14 year old girl from Chicago who is innocent and pure. She was disowned by her father for wanting peace between the US and Russia who were fighting a new Cold War and joined the DSO so that peace can be achieved. She is scared of her father but she wishes that he can stop hurting her and her friends just because she believes that the USA can make peace with Russia and the rest of the world instead of wars. She loves hunting and fishing. Her alter-ego is Cure Gray Wolf and her theme color is Gray. Her symbol is a wolf. [[Julia Romanova|'Julia Romanova']] / Cure Polar Bear Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Polar Bear, at your service!" Attack: Bear Claw Julia is a 15 year old Ukranian-American girl from Chicago. She collects cute things like teddy bears. She dreams of going to the North Pole. When she is angry, she is scary. She is protective of Lana and hates Lana's blood father Smokey for hurting her. Her alter-ego is Cure Polar Bear and her theme color is White. Her symbol is a polar bear. [[Sandra Pralica|'Sandra Pralica']] / Cure White Eagle Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure White Eagle, at your service!" Attack: Eagle Swoop Sandra is a 14 year old girl from Chicago. Her parents moved to America from what was Yugoslavia to escape war. She is a tomgirl who plays basketball and baseball in Chicago Heights Academy. Her theme color is Blue and Yellow with White as a sub-theme color. Her symbol is a white eagle. [[Kassie Duncan|'Kassie Duncan']] / Cure Leopard Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Leopard, at your service!" Attack: Leopard Tank Kassie is a 16 year old girl from the South Suburbs of Chicago. She is pro USA and Russia and she speaks both English and Russian fluently. She is very big friends with Ayumi and Sandra before she joined the Cures. Her theme colors are Sky Blue and Black. [[Ayumi Nakamura|'Ayumi Nakamura']] / Cure Viper Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Viper, at your service!" Attack: Ninja Star [[Kalina Winter|'Kalina Winter']] / Cure Tiger Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Tiger, at your service!" Attack: Tiger Slash [[Kirsten Winter|'Kirsten Winter']] / Cure Matrioshka Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Matrioshka, at your service!" Attack: Matrioshka Missile [[Borislava Winter|'Borislava Winter']] / Cure Tsar Intro: "Secret Agent: Cure Tsar, at your service!" Attack: Tsar Bomba [[Daybreak Securities Organization|'Daybreak Securities Organization']] A Russian-American spy organization, based in Chicago, USA and Moscow, Russia. [[Vladimir|'Vladimir']] The "tsar" of the Daybreak Organization and Lana's adoptive father, as well as the blood father of Cure Tiger, Matrioshka, and Tsar. He was a spy in the CIA of the United States until he quit. He is of Russian and American nationality and he lives in Moscow and Chicago, where Daybreak operates. Villains [[Freedom Eagles|'Freedom Eagles']] A jingoist American organization (and pro-Western in general) who despises anything Russia. They are the antagonists of the 1st season. It was formed by Joe Armstrong, known by his friends as "Smokey" because he smokes a lot. It was once designated as a terrorist organization who attacked foreigners. But, America, EU and NATO has put them off of their terrorist organization. In a way, they represent the evil imperial side of America, because the Freedom Eagles wish for a world where any anti-American, anti-Western views or in general, anything pro-non-Western, is harshly censored and their perpetrators, jailed and put into hard labor, which contradicts the American value of free speech. Their logo is the USA flag of the revolution era superimposed on a skull, with the words "Don't tread on me" in a yellow stencil font. [[Joe Armstrong|'Joe Armstrong']] The blood father of Sofia aka Lana. He kicked Lana out of the household because she wanted peace instead of a war with Russia. He is an atheist who left the church because the pastor prayed for an exchange student from Russia who went to Chicago for college. His goal is to kill Lana and all who associate with her. [[White Power Russia|'White Power Russia']] A neo-nazi Russian based paramilitary who opposes the DSO, accusing them of being American spies in disguise. They are one of the two antagonists of the second season. [[Caucasus Front|'Caucasus Front']] Another organization who despises Russia, and the United States. They are made up of people from the Caucasus who despise Russians. The second of two season 2 antagonists Items [[PreSpy Glasses|'PreSpy Glasses']] The transformation item of Cures Gray Wolf, Polar Bear, White Eagle, Leopard, Tiger, Matrioshka, and Tsar. [[PreNinja Headband|'PreNinja Headband']] The transformation item of Cure Viper. [[Classified Documents|'Classified Documents']] A document of the US Government who plans on taking down DSO for being Russian spies. It is classified because the Government does not want to panic the public about Russian spies infiltrating America. The DSO's goal is to spread it around the world through WikiLeaks. Locations [[Chicago (Beautiful Agent)|'Chicago']] The city where the story takes place. [[Chicago Heights Academy|'Chicago Heights Academy']] The fictional Catholic school where the girls go to. Episodes Episode 1: Внима́ние! (Attention!) Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Beautiful Agent Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime